Comhghall Bashkim
Comhghall Bashkim, was a man back in the age of the gods, from a dead magus family, all on his own, his family had a abundance of servants from former slaves that we’re grateful, and stayed to serve his family, to many immigrants, one day he had managed to complete what his magus family were researching to reach mission, to reach the root. He succeed, and achieved a True Magic that he will eventually be known as The 1st True Magician, back home everything was in disarray, Two sides, one side were the former slaves, and The was the immigrants, two sides couldn’t understand each other so they were conflicts, the one who allowed people onto his land simply looked at them, not knowing what to, until a realization struck him. According to his knowledge, human instincts, when at theirs bones, the instincts don’t care for anyone but themselves, if for example someone tortured you, you would eventually break and your instinct would make you say anything from common knowledge to even on information on your family, human instincts ruled this, Alayla ruled this instinct .....But, one night he found his answer in one question, “why would you want to hurt yourself?”, the answer you don’t,and at the night something special happened, he gathered everyone in his land, gathered every last elder and child, and told him of his plan, the people...were unsure, Bashkim plan was to connect every human in his land, and not just spiritually, but emotionally, magically, to even into the soul, they were scarred, as stated in their instincts, but acknowledg that he at least told them and not just go through with it and decided to trust in him.with his magic he created a enourmous crystal, and had everyone touch it, the effects, they were all connected, they all of the sudden started to understand each other, they could feel each other’s love and emotions, they could see each other’s true self, what they hated, dislike they were guilty about, all of it, and that wasn’t all, their eyes all glowed with blue sapphire light, they SHARED EVERYTHING, durability, strength, magic capacity, their knowledge, each other experience, even their own senses, this land,....managed to solve the flaw of humanity.Do you know what gives god’s power?, it’s Faith, and with all their faith shared, if they truly wanted to, these humans could be gods, they could, but they didn’t because still wanted to be human, they wanted to still be progress, the motto of this land, is “Always seek perfection, But, NEVER actually achieve”, because when your at that stage, where do you even go from there, so instead they were half gods, and with this, they progressed, the one, who created this system became their king, their lifespans, extending from a mere hundred to thousands. They had cooperation, perfectly in sync, they created technology that even after 10,000 years people would still be jealous, they created machinery life, given birth A.I. With sentience, Alayla...didn’t like it. Alayla is the Combination of all the humans will to survive, this nation, was destroying that will by combining others will, she wanted it GONE, Alayla sent her Counter Guardians, All of them, and in the end it still wasn’t enough, In the end, there happened an unknown catastrophe a giant wave was coming, the king, Comhghall Bashkim, he sacrificed his life, and defeated nearly all of the Founder Guardians, though Alayla would find more of them, he used his True Magic to the fullest effect he could possibly managed, he created a shield, a shield that surrounded his land when it was sinking, with this, even if they sank they would still live, and their the First True Magician...died. This land that had sunk,...it still exists, deep beneath the earth, were the same civilization that shared everything, and because their instinct no longer include only themselves, even Alayla wasn’t aware of their existence, but they were there, and their shield?, was down, but they no longer needed it, they were even more advanced at this moment. This land in the past, would Eventually be known as…..Atlantis